Un petit coup de pouce
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: SLASH! Perso pas communs, ne soyez pas trop dégoutés!


**Je suis désolée pour ce Slash, mais c'était un défi avec une amie de faire des couples pas communs, donc je préviens que ça peut dégouter certain, donc ne critiquer pas facilement, je préviens**

**Bonne lecture quand même et une petit reviews pour me donner votre avis**

* * *

-Mr Londubas, j'aimerai vous voir à la fin de l'heure si possible! Dit Mcgonagal quand le cours de métamorphose débuta.

Neville à l'entente de son nom devient rouge pivoine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? lui susura Hermione qui était assise à ses côtés

-Mais rien pourtant..répondit-il au bord des larmes.

-Ne stressez pas Londubas, je veux juste vous demander quelque chose!

A ces paroles Neville devint encore plus rouge. La fin du cours se termina tranquillement. Neville comme son professeur l'avait demandé se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Je voulais vous voir, pour vous demander si vous aimeriez aller avec hagrid chercher quelques plantes rares dans la forêt pour le cours de Madame Chourave, comme je sais que vous êtes un élèves brillant dans cette matière.

Neville se sentit extrèment flatté par ce compliment.

-Bien sûr professeur, j'en serai ravie! Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien, Hagrid vous attendra donc demain après votre cours de potion devant sa cabane.

-D'accord!

-Sur ceux vous pouvez y aller.

-Au revoir professeur.

Il repartie en direction de la grande salle prendre son repas.

-Alors, elle te voulait quoi? s'empressa de demander Ron

-Rien, elle m'a demandé si demain je voulais avec hagrid chercher des plantes rares pour le cours de botanique. Mcgonagal me l'a demandé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis un élève brillant dans cette matière! Les joues de Neville se colorèrent de nouveau.

Ce qui fient rire la bande des gryffondors.

Le lendemain, au cours de potion Neville était plus stressé que d'habitude. En effet Rogue leur avait demandé de préparer une potion de "EffetSecretuis". Une potion permettant de montrer un trait différent de son caractère.

Neville était terrorisé de rater encore une fois ça potion, mais heureusement hermione était là pour l'assister.

A la fin du cours la potion avait heureusement la bonne teinte.

-Voyons, voyons, voyons...qui vais-je bien pouvoir prendre pour tester cette potion qui dure rappellons le 24heures.

Rogue déambulait dans la salle à la recherche du parfait cobaye.

-Londubas, pour une fois que votre potion est réussite, vous allez nous faire le privilège de l'essayer. Dit rogue avec un sourir sarcastique.

Neville prit maladroitement la potion et la bu d'une traite.

-D'ici 1heure la potion devrait faire effet. Je vous demanderai à tous de bien observer Londubas et de me rapporter pour lundi les effets.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves partirent!

Neville se dirigea à grand pas vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

"Olalala...pourquoi a t-il fallu que sa tombe sur moi"

-Neville! Ca va?

Hagrid interrompit ces pensées

-Ou...oui merci! Bégaya t-il.

-Je suis content que tu es accepté de m'accompagner, tu verras les plantes que nous chercherons sont très jolies et rares, ils en existent peu par ici, mais je sais par ou elles se trouvent! Fit-il avec un sourir bienveillant, ce qui remonta le moral de Neville.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la forêt interdite.

-Hagrid, je savais pas qu'il fallait ce rendre dans cet endroit...Dit Neville en se rapprochant du géant.

-T'inquiète nous allons la traverser et après nous arriverons dans un clairière

Neville ne se sentit pas rassurer pour autant.

Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant une bonne demi heure.

Puis Neville voulu s'aseoir un peu, car il ressentit une chaleur bizarre.

-Ca va Neville? demanda le géant en s'arrêtant.

-Non pas très bien a vrai dire! J'ai chaud et la tête qui tourne.

-Oui c'est normale que tu es chaud on marche depuis un moment maintenant et avec le soleil qui tape.

-Non c'est ça...c'est plus bas. Dit Neville s'appuyant contre un arbre.

-Comment ça plus bas! Dit le géant interloqué.

Neville ne l'éoutait plus, il passait sa langue sur ces lèvres et commença à enlever son tee-shirt sous le regard médusé de son professeur.

-Neville que fais-tu? lui demanda Hagrid sur un ton à la fois angoissé et existé.

Neville continuait de se déshabiller, il s'attaquait maintenant à son pantalon laissant apparaître un boxer beaucoup trop sérré pour lui. Neville passa sa main à travers le fin tissus, il commença à faire des gestes lent le long de son membre turgecent.

Hagrid regardait la scène qui se dérouler devant ses yeux s'en savoir quoi faire, il était à la fois intrigué et fortement existé, il commençait à sentir son sxe se gonfler, ne sachant quoi faire il continuait d'observer Neville.

Le jeune garçon continué de se donner du plaisir. Après quelques minutes de plaisir solitaire, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le géant et un sourir se dessina sur son visage joufflu quand il vit l'érection naissante de hagrid.

Il entreprit alors de défaire la ceinture d'hagrid, une fois la chose faite, il baissa un peu son pantalon et sortit la verge du géant. Hagrid n'avait rien dit trop pertuber par ce changement de situation.

Neville regarda avec gourmandise la superbe lance. Il fit comme il l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant avec lui même, il passa ces doigts sur le gland puis des mouvements de va et vient.

Hagrid lacha un cri rauque, ce qui encouragea neville à continuer.

Neville sentit que le géant aller arriver au point de non -retour, il accéléra donc le mouvement. Peu de temps après un liquide onctueux se répandit dans sa bouche, et hagrid cria son prènom.

Neville prit bien soin de tout avaler.

Une fois sa tache accomplie neville releva la tête et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du géant auquel ce dernier répondit. Ce qui devait au départ être un baiser chaste (même si tout baiser n'est jamais chaste) se transforma en un combat de langue.

Les chemises et les pantalons conmmençèrent à tomber. Ils ne restaient plus que leurs caleçons qui faisait barrage.

Neville lacha la bouche du géant pour continuer son exploration, traçant une route avec sa langue, s'attardant sur les mamelons. Hagrid n'en pouvant plus releva neville lui retira le seul vêtement qui lui rester et fit de même pour lui.

Hagrid caressa le corps de neville et entreprit de lui introduire un doigt. Un cri de surprise sorti de la bouche de Neville qui laissa vite la place à un cri de plaisir. Le géant continua donc avec un deuxième doigt, puis sans plus se cérémonie il lança place à sa verge.

Le passage était étroit, ce qui intensifia le plaisir de hagrid.

Neville qui avait également une érection se masturba au rythme des coups de reins d'hagrid.

Après un moment, qui parut pour nos deux protagonistes très long, Hagrid se déversa dans neville et ce dernier aussi libéra sa jouissance en criant le nom de l'autre.

Epuisé de tous ces événement, ils se reposèrent contre l'arbre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que durant toutes leurs activités, une personne les avait observé...Drago Malfoy!

Il avait cru bon de prendre en filature Neville pour être le premier à voir ces réactions face à la potion de Rogue. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il verrai ça!

Au début ça l'avait profondement dégouté, mais après il laissa libre cours lui aussi à son excitation, se masturbant deux fois à la vue de ces deux corps ne formant plus qu'un...


End file.
